elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thoronir
|Base ID = }} Thoronir is a Bosmer and owner of the shop The Copious Coinpurse in the Market District of the Imperial City. History He sold his stock at very low prices, which upset a group in the Market District called the Society of Concerned Merchants, who feared that he would drive them out of business. He obtained all his stock from the shady Nord dealer called Agarmir, who acquired the items by digging up graves in the Green Emperor Way. Apparently Thoronir was unaware of this, and enlisted the help of the Champion of Cyrodiil to put an end to Agarmir's grave robbing. Although originally opposed to joining the Society of Concerned Merchants, after learning of Agarmir's crimes, Thoronir donated money and items, and joined the Society. He did not receive jail time for selling stolen goods. Quests *Unfriendly Competition Dialogue "What kind of deal can I make for you today?" :Imperial City "I have the best prices in town? Why? I’m smart, and you’re smart. We know the right people, we get the best deals." "Goodbye. Please, come again." Unfriendly Competition "What kind of deal can I make for you today?" :Inventory "What about my inventory?" ::Where do you get it? "Well, that would be a trade secret. I can’t divulge how I pass the great savings on to you, now can I? Just like a baker not revealing his best recipes, I must keep my sources anonymous or every merchant in town would use them. Suffice to say, they are quite reliable and low cost. That way, you walk out with a full coinpurse!" ::I think it's stolen. "You have some nerve! Where do you come off accusing me of something you know nothing about? Now, either buy something or get out." ::Very nice selection, Thoronir. "Well thank you! It’s not only a fine assortment of goods, but a bit of a treasure trove; you never know what I’ll have in stock. I can see by the look on your face you wonder where I get all these fantastic items. I’ll tell you what I tell everyone else who asks. It’s all about who you know. My sources are good, but they are secret. Anyway, have fun looking around, and when you are ready to buy, give me a shout." "Goodbye. Hope to see you again soon." (If approached after the shop closes) "Why are you following me? Please... go away. I'm quite busy." "Please, I'm very busy." (After checking Agarmir's basement) "Why are you following me? Please... go away. I'm quite busy." :Taken from the Dead "Are you implying that my merchandise comes from the deceased? Your story is ridiculous. This sounds like some lie created by Jensine and her damned "society" to have me run out of town. Please... if you don't want to buy something, then just leave. Your wild accusations are upsetting me." "I will not accept your accusations without evidence." (After finding the Macabre Manifest) "Why are you following me? Please... go away. I'm quite busy." :Taken from the Dead "I... can't believe what I'm seeing in this book. I'm mortified. To think these things here were once on the bodies of the recently deceased. It's just too horrible to comprehend. I don't even know what to say. I guess an apology is not enough. What can I do?" ::Help me catch Agarmir. "Yes! That's the least I can do. First and foremost, I will never meet with him again. I can promise you that. Secondly, I remember him mentioning a place he had to be this very day. Ummm... yes. That's right. He said that he wouldn't be able to do anything else, as he had something important to do. You don't think he would dig up another... oh no, he wouldn't. But I guess he has been. Oh my. What have I done?" :::Don't worry, I'll stop him. "Yes, you do that. And in the meantime, I'll decide what to do with all of these ill-gotten things. I'm so sorry." ::::Inventory "I don't even want to look at it for another moment..." ::::Taken from the Dead "I hope everyone can forgive me for not doing a better job checking up on my sources. ''"I hope you can forgive me. I had no idea." (If approached again) "Were you able to stop Argamir?" :Not yet. "You must hurry. We cannot let him do this horrible task any longer." :Yes, here is his shovel. "I don't think you have the proof we need to lock this crime down and point the blame at Agarmir. You better go back and check." (After taking the shovel) "Were you able to stop Argamir?" :Yes, here is his shovel. "Then we can at last rest. I feared had he somehow bested you, I'd be next. It is fortunate that your skills exceeded his. I've come to some decisions. I intend to donate all of the money I have made, as well as what is left of these stolen ite,s to the the temple. I also want you to know that I had a long discussion with Jensine, and I have decided to join the Society. I realize you risked your life to give me a chance, and Thornir never forgets things like that. Accept this ring as a humble reward. It's the least I can do to say thank you. Now, don't be a stranger! The Copious Coinpurse is still in business." ::Inventory "I have disposed of all of my ill-gotten merchandise, and replaced it with more expensive, but carefully obtained items." "You've shown me mercy. I won't forget that. Thank you." (If approached again) "It is good to see you again." Conversations Unfriendly Competition Thoronir: "That you, Agarmir?" Agarmir: "Shhhh, not so loud. How many times have I told you that?" Thoronir: "Sorry, I am not used to this kind of meeting. It always makes me nervous." Agarmir: "Well, just shut up and listen to me. The next shipment will be sooner than I expected. Just have the money ready." Thoronir: "Same assortment of things? I mean, I have enough clothing for now." Agarmir: "You take what I get. I get notice at the last second, and I have to jump on it. No time to be picky about it." Thoronir: "Well, that Society is putting more pressure on me. So maybe we better cut back for a while." Agarmir: "You cut back now, and I'm going to take my business elsewhere. Or maybe pay a visit to that Jensine and tell her about your little scheme." Thoronir: "Fine. You made your point. Contact me when you have the items, and we'll meet again." Agarmir: "Don't worry, it will be very soon. Now get outta' here." Appearances * de:Thoronir ru:Торонир Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters